


True Symbiont

by HUD



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Blood and Gore, Hallucinations, Heavy Angst, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, Mindfuck, More tags in the future, Not for the light of heart, Parasites, Parasitism
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:42:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HUD/pseuds/HUD
Summary: Remember that is all in your head





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't sleep the whole night so I made this _(:3」∠)_   
> now I go to sleep. bye
> 
> Read in Spanish --------> http://hudhorribleblog.tumblr.com/post/154324572635/true-symbiont

The meaning of everything.  
We are just parasites.  
Even before we start to live, fed from the inside of something, a body, a container, a planet.  
At the end, we are just parasites and we shall die like such things  
Fed to death by the guest.

At least I think so.

Maybe I should...

「Hey Percy!」  
Ah?

「What are you thinking about?」 Said that young mech.  
Oh, this boy, if he only knew what I think of him, what I would do for him.

「I just thought that maybe we should all die, you know, for the common good」

「Cybertron to Perceptor」 He laughed  
what?

「You really are thinking about something, don't stare at me, say something」He was talking with that smile.

「I was not thinking anything」 I lied.

「Well, if you say so」 And again that smile, If it wasn't because I love it so much, It would really annoy me.

「Yes, it was nothing」I keep lying 「Anyway. What are you doing here? You need something?」

「Me?」 Yes boy, you 「I was passing by, so I wanted to come and say hi」 Stop smiling, you always do. When I see you doing it, just makes me hungry, a hunger such uncontrollable that makes me want to devour you. Eat you to the point that nothing is left, not even your name. Nothing. All for me

「That's very kind for your part」 Come closer, just a bit

「Hey Percy. You want to eat me?」

「What?」 What!?

「I say that if you want to eat」 What just happened? Does my terminal failing?  
Anyway. What I was thinking?

「Sure, that would be a good idea」

「Okay, you look a little tired. I will go and bring the food. I'll be right back」 You're always so fast, at that moment I would not have time to repair my internal chronometer, I guess I can do it later.

* * *

* * *

「The food is here」 I would tell you that we ate in silence, but it was not like that. He spoke like always about an old race or something. But really I was not listening to anything.

「Wow, you are not listening to me and you look very tired. It's something wrong? You look odd...」 Don't try to touch me... Don't do it. Don't!

The floor is so cold, you are there, under of me. Your neck is too fragile...  
It's going to break if I keep squeezing it... Just a little more... And maybe...

[WHITE NOISE]

「It's something wrong? You look odd...」 What!? I don't know what's happening, my HUD doesn't show any error. I am unable to understand. I am scared.

[FEAR]

「I think you should stop thinking that much」 Smile... of course.

「You're right, I'm going to recharge... I feel tired」 He only nodded.

[SYSTEM SHUTDOWN]

[RESTART]

When? There's a lot of blank spaces. If I access my memory bank there should... Empty, It's empty. I don't understand. Am I dying?  
You... You are here, your face looks so pretty... You cried too much, you scream even more... Your ripped body is bleeding and turning pale gray. Your mouth  
cover in energon looks delicious. You didn't enjoy it? I... tired. Can you continue? It's okay if you skip the details, I can't remember nothing anyway...

[OFFLINE]


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that the last chapter was freaking ugly
> 
> Read this in Spanish ------->http://hudhorribleblog.tumblr.com/post/154326845850/true-symbiont-pt2

You're covered in energon. Yeah, that kind of energon. You are surrounded by it, in every part of your body, in every corner, in every inch of the smallest part.  
And it looks like it's from someone else.

You're drowning, so wake up.

Perceptor opened his optics quickly, a sense of disorientation lodged in his processor, next to the numbness of his central system.  
And it had a name.

「 Blurr...」

He looked everywhere, Blurr was not there, there was no energon, the room was intact, as if nothing had happened.

「Blurr. Where are you?」 He was checking for any sign of errors. But there's was nothing. Everything was the same as before, but not at the same time.

「Was it all a dream? I have to find him」 He quickly got up and went towards the hallway. When he felt that feeling that something was not right. Again. He stared at the ceiling, as if a strange claustrophobia was there. Inside him. Energon began to fall on his head and that smell of death. Of some kind of rotting viscera.

Then the walls began to deform giving place to weird throbbing rotted organs covered with energon of various colors. The colored spots appear to move.  
Like eyes watching him.

「Ha. This is not real」 And in that moment he could feel it. Like little roots introduced into his brain, moving, trying to get further inside. Right to the core.

A parasite.  
A parasite has infected his system, he hadn't the slightest idea of how he had become infected. But there it was, moving through his system. He had to be fast, he had to remove that.

「Blurr」

「Yeah?」 There he was. Appeared out of nowhere.

「I need you to help me. Quick, please」

「I don't want to」 A smile out of place. A cold one.

「wha...」

「You can feel it, too, right? Taking over your brain, your central system. Of your being. I don't wanna help you. I want you to stay like this. Just like me」

Perceptor could not believe what he had just heard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeap short chapters

**Author's Note:**

> The chapters are gonna be quite shorts, sorry


End file.
